


To Reclaim a Home

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Ori walks into the library in Khazad-dûm and sighs.





	To Reclaim a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "The Hobbit, Ori, It was good to walk into a library again; it smelled like home.".

Ori walks into the library in Khazad-dûm and sighs. It’s as badly damaged as Erebor’s was, but he’s happy at the same time.

It is a library, and it’s not completely destroyed, and it reminds him of home. It even smells like a home, if he ignores the stenches in the background.

He lifts some of the books carefully and can still make out faint markings on the covers.

This will be their home again, and the proof for it is in these books that list the fates of the rulers of Khazad-dûm and their greatest glories. They cannot fail.


End file.
